Little by Little
by ladysnape575
Summary: Furuba Harry Potter cross. Yuki recieves a letter from a place called Hogwarts, but will Akito let him go? And will he even want to go after he learns Kyou and his sister, Tohru, are there? I'm bad at summaries...TT.TT


Little by Little

Furuba/ Harry Potter Crossover

Disclaimer: While this story is slightly AU and while I did create some of the things in this, Harry Potter and Fruits Basket do not belong to me. That's over, now let's begin!

* * *

Yuki Sohma frowned. He was erasing a sentence he had written on the side of a page in his book. He looked where he had written his deepest secret. Nothing was there. It was amazing that something was made to make pencil marks vanish. It was amazing that something was made to write words, to print books. Everything was amazing to the eleven-year-old. Everything in the outside world, that is. For Yuki was rarely allowed to leave the Sohma estate. No matter how much he pleaded to live with one of his older relatives, his prayers were unheard. Because _he_ would not let him. For he was their god, the master of their souls. You did not defy his will. 

"Yun-chan?" Said a small voice. Yuki turned to see his cousin, Kagura. She was two years older than him and had more freedom than he ever would.

"He wants to see me?" Asked Yuki gloomily, closing his book.

"No, you got mail! It's from Europe!" She announced proudly, holding out the letter.

"Nii-san!" Yuki exclaimed. His older brother, Ayame, was traveling Europe currently looking for inspiration of some sort. Ayame ignored Yuki for an unknown reason, but Yuki still hoped he remembered him.

"I don't know, it's in English. This word is 'of', though, and I think this is your name." Kagura said, pointing out letters. Yuki took the letter and carefully opened it. The contents were entirely in English.

"That's silly, writing in English. So…who knows English?" Kagura asked out loud. "Hatori-san, but he's at school now…my mom knows a little but not too much…hey! That one maid, Rita-san, she used to live in America, she could-"

"No." Yuki said immediately. "Not her."

"Why not? She's nice."

"She was _his_ maid."

Kagura knew he was no longer talking about their commander. He was talking about the black sheep of their family, Kyou.

* * *

"So why the hell should I care?" 

"Because I said so, of course!"

Kyou growled into the receiver of the phone. He didn't even know why he was on the phone, and more importantly, why he was on the phone with Ayame Sohma.

"So what, you just called to tell me you went to Hogwarts? I knew that already - I was here when you were in your seventh year!"

"Non, of course not!" Said the cheerful voice on the other end.

"Well then tell me already!" Kyou yelled. He sunk to the floor and leaned his head against the wall. Every time he talked to him…

"As you know, magic tends to run in families…or maybe you didn't, Kyonkichi?"

"Yeah…" He said through gritted teeth. The less fuss he caused, the sooner he'd be off the phone.

"And, as of a week ago, my…brother has become of proper age to be accepted into the school you're attending…"

His brother. The rat. That damn rat. Kyou didn't like this conversation any more than he did a minute ago.

"So, should he appear into the first year class, I trust you to protect him at all costs!"

"Why should I care about that rat, do it yourself if you're so worried." He said. But wait, didn't Ayame hate his brother? Oh well, he didn't care.

"Well…" Ayame started, his voice now quieter, "Certain circumstances-"

"Screw you." Kyou groaned and hung up the phone, then ripped the cord from the jack. Why did they have to talk by phone? It hurt his ear and his hand got tired. They were both wizards, why not floo powder or owl? Why that stupid muggle invention? _Then again, _he thought, _most of my family are muggles. Oh well. They can all die._ He wondered if Akito could hear his thoughts now. He was their god, couldn't gods read minds? _ Burn in hell, Akito._

"Kyou-kun?" A soft voice called. Tohru entered the room dressed in her new robes for school. "Does it look okay?" She did a little twirl.

"Yeah…looks great…"

"Kyou-kun?" She asked again, walking up to him and sitting down on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said patting his little sister on the head. "I just had a talk with someone I don't like."

"Um…what was his name…Yuki-san? Was it him?"

"Hell no!" He exclaimed. Tohru looked a little hurt. "…Sorry. I just…you can kinda understand, right?"

"Well, not really but…" Tohru smiled "even though it isn't nice to harbor hatred, it's kind of impressive that you're so passionate about hating one person so much!"

Kyou had to laugh at her reasoning. Tohru was like that. She could always make him feel better. If it wasn't for her…

"Hey - how about I go make us some snacks!" She said getting up. "Can you ask Momiji-kun he wants some, too?"

Momiji was yet another Sohma. Kyou and Tohru were currently staying in England at his uncle's house where they were closer to school.

"Yay food!" Tohru heard Momiji exclaim as he ran into the room. She stepped back and bumped into something. The brunette looked up to see a man with pale skin and long blond hair glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said giving a little bow. The man continued to glare for a second before walking to the front door and exiting. It was then Tohru remembered that she was in England and hat man most likely did not speak Japanese. Tohru only knew a little English.

"Who was that?" Asked Momiji from behind her. Tohru jumped and turned around.

"I think that was Draco Malfoy's dad." Kyou said. "He looks like he would be, anyway."

"Lucius Malfoy." Said a voice. "And I don't want to see you near him again." Severus Snape descended the staircase.

"Is…is he dangerous?" Momiji asked his uncle.

"He's not a man to trust." He said simply before walking into the library.

"He does look kind of scary." Tohru said. "Kyou, when we grow up, let's try not to be scary like that."

Kyou looked at his sister. She didn't know that it wouldn't matter how he turned out. When he got out of Hogwarts, he was going to be locked up. No one but Akito would ever see him again."

"Kyou?"

"I thought you were getting snacks." He said trying to smile.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry!"

* * *

Yuki and Kagura had been running around the estate all afternoon. Very few people used English in their jobs, and everyone else couldn't remember that much from high school or college.

"We could just wait until Hatori-san gets here." Yuki said. He was becoming tired.

"But now that we don't know what it says, it makes me want to know even more! Don't you wanna know?"

"Yes, but-" He stopped abruptly. Akito had walked into the hallway.

"Know what?" The young god asked quietly, his sinister smile sending chills down their spines.

"I…I got a letter…a-and it's in English." Yuki stammered.

"Oh?" He breathed, taking it from his hands. "From whom?"

"I d-don't know. I…thought it might b-be from nii-san, but…"

"No, no, why would your brother want to write to you?" He asked. "It's probably not even meant for you, just addressed to you by mistake." Akito finally took the letter from the envelope and scanned it. His hand began to shake. "No." He said quietly. "I will not allow it."

"Akito-san-"

"I will not allow it! Ever!" He tore the letter into two and roughly shoved Yuki into Kagura who fell onto the floor. Akito stormed off, only to collapse into a fit of coughs ten feet away.

"Kotaru-sensei!" Kagura cried. Seconds later the family doctor rushed up to the frail boy.

"Not ever…" Akito growled as Kotaru gently picked him up and carried him to his room.

"A-Are you okay, Yun-chan?" Kagura asked once the two were out of sight.

"I'm okay." He said getting to his feet.

"But…what do you think was on the letter that was so bad?" She asked.

"It wasn't from nii-san, that's for sure."

* * *

Akito's wheezing had finally stopped but his breathing was still ragged and it felt as if his throat was closing up. The eucalyptus oil Kotaru had rubbed on his chest just made him feel sick instead of calming his breath. And inside of his head a war was raging. 

_No! _He thought. _They will not have him! They took too many away from me! Ever since that Houjo bastard introduced magic into the Sohma bloodline, they've all had to leave me! _But then a new thought crossed his mind. _But they all came back. They always come back. They have no choice. My word is law._ His breathing was finally normal. He stared at the wall ahead of him and let his thoughts wander. Should he allow his precious rat to go away to Hogwarts? He would come back, of course. But he would be away for a long time. In that time, would he forget his place? He saw what it did to Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure. Yes, they still did whatever he wished…but there was something different…and they had power…_power? _His monster had power as well. He was going to enter his second year at that school, but that didn't mean he didn't know a few tricks. And he didn't want to be imprisoned. In five years time he would be quite powerful. But no - he wouldn't defy his god! Not even a monster would do such a thing!

Besides, if he took him away from the school where Yuki was to go (if he would allow it, that is), there would be no opportunity for them to fight. Kyou would never win the bet and Akito wanted him to experience it. He didn't suffer enough for a monster. Akito was being way too loose with him. But it was so much fun. Yes. That was settled.

Yuki would be able to go to Hogwarts. But with one exception.

The god stood up and left the room.

He rarely went outside the house, except if he was in the garden. But today he actually left the main building and walked along the tree-lined road. He looked at the houses. Almost everyone inside knew nothing of their secret.

"Akito-san! You shouldn't be outside in this weather!"

The fourteen-year-old stopped in front of Hatori, back from Tokyo University.

"But I wanted to talk to you." Akito said. He handed him the torn letter. "Yuki got this today."

Hatori recognized it immediately.

"He's never shown any sign of magic before…" He mumbled. He looked back at the smiling Akito. "You're not going to let him go?"

"Oh no, I'll let him go. But under one condition."

Hatori knew that the price for letting his precious Yuki go would be a heavy one.

"I want that monster's sister."

* * *

Yay! Chapter one is done! I meant for it to be longer, but the sheet with the second part is at school and I wanted to post this now. So, the more reviews I get, the faster I post! 

…Plus…If that isn't enough…I'll bribe you with cake…yay cake!


End file.
